1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid resistant electrical connectors and particularly to seal assemblies therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various approaches are known in the art for passing cable through a wellhead into the interior of a wellhead casing. The conductors of the cable are embedded in a dielectric material which is molded within and protected by a rigid metal shell of a connector assembly. One problem resides in the fact that the potting compounds holding the conductors in place are invariably attacked by the hot oil, hot fluids or gases used to facilitate the pumping of individual oil wells. These fluids attack externally by penetrating the connector assembly and internally by capillary action of the conductors within the downhole electrical cable. Both actions may result in an electrical failure by means of an electrical shorting action.
Additionally, the high pressure differentials cause minute cracks in the rigid bonding materials used, thereby leading to leaks in the system which, if not detected, may have the effect of causing blowouts in the well whenever a conductor is broken loose from the bonding material.
Thus, a basic problem with some prior art techniques resides in the maintenance of the integrity of the dielectric material which encases the conductors, and which passes from a low pressure environment to a high pressure environment.
There exists a need for an improved fluid resistant electrical connector assembly which will prevent any fluid leak from coming into contact with the conductors.